Many applications for video coding currently exist, including applications for transmission and storage of video data. Many video coding standards have also been developed and others are currently in development. Recent developments in video coding standardisation have led to the formation of a group called the “Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding” (JCT-VC). The Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) includes members of Study Group 16, Question 6 (SG16/Q6) of the Telecommunication Standardisation Sector (ITU-T) of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), known as the Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG), and members of the International Organisations for Standardisation/International Electrotechnical Commission Joint Technical Committee 1/Subcommittee 29/Working Group 11 (ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11), also known as the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG).
The Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) has the goal of producing a new video coding standard to significantly outperform a presently existing video coding standard, known as “H.264/MPEG-4 AVC”. The H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standard is itself a large improvement on previous video coding standards, such as MPEG-4 and ITU-T H.263. The new video coding standard under development has been named “high efficiency video coding (HEVC)”. The Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding JCT-VC is also considering implementation challenges arising from technology proposed for high efficiency video coding (HEVC) that create difficulties when scaling implementations of the standard to operate at high resolutions in real-time or high frame rates. One implementation challenge is the complexity and size of logic used to support multiple ‘transform’ sizes for transforming video data between the frequency domain and the spatial domain.